The Roswell Park Cancer Institute has had a long tradition of contributing to the national cooperative groups over many decades. Those contributions have been scientific, administrative, and participatory (over 1200 patients have been enrolled in cooperative group trials over the last 5 years). Contributions have been consistent and numerous over the years. This application summarizes the intent of its 4 Co-PIs (Dr. Levine/Dr. Adjei/Dr. Lele/Dr. Singh) and the membership of RPCI to sustain its commitment to the many strengths inherent to cooperative group research: therapeutic advances; a better understanding of the biology of cancer; cancer prevention; means to improve the quality of life of cancer patients; piloting of new drugs and radiology and radiation and surgical techniques; establishing the relevance of new cellular and molecular advances to the predictive, prognostic, and therapeutic approaches to patients; and the advancement of patient advocacy. Investigators at RPCI and its supporting staff fully recognize the essential importance of the timely and accurate submission of data and specimens to achieve these aims.